Black Alice
by wolves10
Summary: A twisted version of alice in wondeeland. A girl, from another world awakens in a house all by herself. From there it is al up to fate.And some interving of Wallie Hatter!
1. Chapter 1 The Start

Black.

That's the first thing I see. Then the colors come in slowly. First Dark Blue, then Purple and many other colors. So many that its hard to see at first, but then they slowly dim down until all I see is White. Then the White fades into Black again. Black is truely an ugly color. Finally my thinking slows down until I don't think anymore.

When I wake up I'm in the middle of a small room with one window. There are no colors here. Just shades of Black and White. As I walk across the floors they creak as if some great pressure is on them. As I draw nearer to the window I see that it over looks a tree on a hill. I can't see anything past the tree or the hill. What I do see surprises me. I thought their was no color here but I was wrong. Sitting in the rather healthy looking tree is a tiny blue bird looking the oppisite way from me. I wonder what the bird is looking at. Maybe a castle? or another house? I swing my head from left to right looking for the door but all that I see is the shaded walls of this room that I feel suddenly trapped in. My heart starts to thump faster and faster til I can practically hear it pounding a rythm through my ears. When I look back infront of me I blink twice at the door that replaced my window. The handle on the door looks old fashioned seeing as it not a turning kind. The frame of the door was laced with skulls and...and flowers? Even on the door handle there was a skull as well as flowers. I hesitate a moment before I put my hand on the creepy handle and pull it open.

It still looks the same outside as it did when the window was there. My barefeet fell werid on the grass as I walk over to the tree.  
Up on the hill it's much more colder than I thought it would be. The sheet that woke up with isn't enough to keep my naked body warm up here.

The bird still hasn't noticed that I'm here. It just keeps staring at whatever it's looking at. As I turn my gaze from the little blue bird in the tree I finally see what it see's. My bottom jaw drops making my mouth take the shape of a little "o". What I see can be compared to any other sight I've ever seen. Its... undescribeable...it just... no words I can tell you will ever fully describe what I saw.

There was so much color. Especially the color green. There were forest and moutains soaring to the sky: it was like they were reaching for the giant ocean of blue above them. Next to some of the moutains were plains and plains of green and large lakes spread all through out the place. On the largest moutain,which happened to be dead center in the middle of this, was what looks like a town, but instead of being in one place it circles the moutain all the way down. The little room that I first woke up in seems now even more duller than when I first arrived there. I turn around to look for the tree and the room but they've been replaced with a forest, and as I look down I see I now stand on a red path instead of colorless grass.

Suddenly I'm overcome with a fear. A fear of the unknown. What is this strange new place that I've arrived in? Why am I here? And most important, why me?

I push my fear down, determined to see where this path leads me. If I'm here then I'm here for a certain purpose. My feet start to slide over the red brick road as I start moving to the city on the moutain. As I walk I notice I don't hear any birds or other animal sounds. I start getting this werid feeling and pick my pace up. My heart starts to thump and hammer in my chest as I feel this sufficating feeling. I am now runnning down the path to the plains. When I start to here this werid munching sound coming off the side of the path. I stop in my running, curious of the noise that interupted the silence that was there before. I quiet my steps and walk over toward the foliage that seems to be hiding the maker of the sound. My hands shake for some unkown reason as I pull back the bushes.

Well...I was expecting something a little more gruesome than what I actually saw.

Sitting behind the bushes was about a four-month old puppy of some sort. It had yellowish eyes and what I believe to be red-brown fur. It was honestly quite cute. Suddenly remembering that puppies this age still had mommies I started hastily looking around for her. The coast looked clear. I noticed that what it was munching on appeared to be a biscuit or muffin. It turned from its meal to look at me with its wide yellow eyes.

Suddenly two feet away from us some bushes started to rustle. I started backing away and the pup started to follow. I bent down next to it.

"Shoo! Shoo! Come on, you have to have a mom some where, right?" I whispered while trying to get the thing to go away. The noise from the bushes was approaching faster and faster.

I looked down at the pup giving me the wide eyes and quivering lip. Why that little rat, thinking puppy look will work on me.

Whatever is crashing through the foliage over there, its about 5 feet away now.  
Just as I'm picking up the small animal, a weridly dressed man jumps through the bushes.

"There you are, you little theif!" He starts shouting, "I've caught you now and by god you will pay for the crimes you have commited!"

I stare at the man then look at the tiny pup. The pup looks at me inocently. What in the hell could he have done?

The man is still going on about how the poor dog will see justice and some other things.

"Umm, Sir? Can you please tell me what happened?" I ask politely.

The Strange man turns to look at me. His eyes go wide and he starts fussing with his clothes and muttering something under his breathe. He honestly looked quite flustered.

"Umm hey? Do you you mind telling me where I am?" I ask.

He turns back to me and bows deeply, "Please excuse my attire Miss. If I had known I was going to meet you on this fine day in The Land, Why I would have dressed in my very best! Yes, yes I would!"

He is voice is very moderate and normal sounding despite the way he dresses, but what confuses me the most is that he acts as if he knows me.

"Do you know me by any chance Mr...?" I left my sentence off at that considering he hasn't told me his name.

" Oh my Land!My name, of all things to forget! How could I not tell you my name? My name is Walterus VanderGuard Macquior Da'ver Hatter, the 56th my Lady. But you may call me Wallie Hatter." He announces while bowing.

"Wallie... Hatter?"

"Yes, My Lady"

"Ok Wallie," I say quizzily," so I'll ask again, do you know me by any chance?"

I swear Wallie nearly flipps," Why ofcourse I know you! your you! I would know you in a second the moment I saw you!"

"So, who am I then?"

"Why your Alice from the other world ofcourse!"

I blink a few times. Did I just hear him right? 


	2. Chapter 2 The new friend

I blink a few more times. The dog-thing in my arms completely forgotten.

Did he just say that my names Alice? I'm pretty sure my name's Lily. Maybe he has a mentale issue? Probably.

"No, I'm Lily. I'm Lily...?" I start, but can't finish. What was my name. My full name. There was more than just Lily. I put my one hand on my head in confusion. What was my full name?

"Your starting to forget your name from the other world, aren't you Alice?"

"What?" I turn to has this sad look on his face while looking at me.

"Its happened every time one of you has come here. I should know, my familys been serving you since you first started coming here 56 generations ago, all the way back to my ancestor, The Madd Hatter." He explains while walking back the way he came.

"The Madd Hatter? Wait, thats part of a story,a story from my world. A story called...?" Why can't I remember anything?

"I think you mean a story called "Alice in WonderLand?" He asks me.  
"Yea. Why am I forgetting everything?" I question.

"All will be answered when I get you back to the Hatter Palace, My dear sweet Alice." With that he walks away and starts heading again to the place he came from. I stare at his back then at the pup and stay right where I am. He turns back to me when noticing this.

"Why whats the matter?"

I stare back at the pup and think. If I do go, then this could be some physco's plan to lure me somewhere and kill me. On the other hand, I have no ideal where the hell I am and he could at best get me closer to that city so I can talk to someone of authority. I decide to risk it.

"I'm bringing the dog." I state.

He looks like he's having some trouble with this by the twitching on his face and the way his mouth keeps moving up and down.

"As you wish Lady Alice, you may bring that little thief it it will make you happier here." He says and then starts leading the way from which he came.

As we walk I notice how beautiful but different this place is from the pictures in my head are of what I think is my home. The trees look much taller and there are tiny little white and blue flowers everywhere that look like bells. I bend down to look closer at one when it starts to move. I jump back out of surprise and a little head pops up from the top of the flower. It looks like a little kid as the legs and arms start to show up. As I look around I begin to realize that all the little blue & White flowers start to do this. I turn toward Wallie and pull on his black tail coats. He whipps around and looks at me with a smile.

I piont over to where the pup is chasing the little flowers," What are they?"

"Oh! Those are Bell Children! Aren't they delightful!?"He answers as his smile gets bigger.

"Bell Children?"

"Yes Yes Alice. Oh! do you mind if I call you Alice now, its just I feel that I've known you for a long time since I been studying for this so long so I just- "

"Stop." I interupt him. My god. This guy can talk. 


	3. Chapter 3 I'm indecent!

Me and Wallie...Hatter keep walking.

Some how I feel as though I'm getting farther and farther away from the moutain because I was right and Wallie Hatter has decided he wants to kill me and the dog. More than most probably the dog. Which is probably why I'm gonna. Stupid biscuit stealing dog.

Great, just perfect. Only twenty-two minutes in this beautiful world and already I've meet a thieving dog, a guy named Wallie who thinks he's related to the Madd Hatter, and I'm naked. Oh my God. I'm naked. Infront of a man.

"Ahhhhh!"

"What?!Whats wrong Alice?! Did you step in something vile?" Wallie asks while looking me over. Oh my god he's looking me over.I race over to him and put my hands over his eyes. He reaches up and tries to pry them off but I stop him.

"Don't look! Don't look!"I scream at him,"I'm indecent."

I can visibily see his right eyebrow raise , creepy.

"And by indecent you mean?"

"By indecent I mean I'm kind of naked."

"And by naked you mean."

My eye twitches a little at this. What was he trying to pull off?

"By naked I mean I have nothing under this thin, tiny blanket except the skin on my body." I say calmly to him, a little bit pissed off.

"Ohhhhhhh" I think he gets the picture now.

He turns around with his eyes closed and pulls off his coat. He then hands the coat to me. I take it hesitantly out off his hands, afraid it might bite me or something else. Once its wrapped around me and I'm sure its covering the important parts I tap Wallies shoulder.

He turns to me and smiles brightly.

"You know it wouldn't have been that big of a deal Alice. I mean besides you there's no other creature like you here in the Land. So it would have been ok for you to walk around, um as you put it "naked". But I guess different worlds mean different customs." He says the last part with a shrug.

I glare at him quizzly. Somehow I don't think its that way for everyone.

"Well come along Alice. We have a long ways to go if we're going to make it to Hatter Palace." After saying this Wallie skips ahead.

I will tell you this. Seeing a 24-ish man skip like a little girl is the creepeist thing you will ever see. I think I even shuddered a little.

"I bet we do have a long ways, Wallie." I muttered,"And stop calling me Alice! It's Lily!" 


	4. Chapter 4 Octova

Ok, now I know this may seem whinny of me, but we we're really no where near the Moutain city. That's it. I've decide to ask Wallie when we will get there.

I causally walk up to him, now that he was walking a normal pace.

"So, Wallie, when will we get to the city in mountains?" I ask causally.

He stops dead in his tracks and looks at me with a very serious face.

"Why on earth would you want to go to Octova?"His voice turned very deep.

I blinked, surprised at this development in Wallie.

"Umm, I was just wondering since it looks like the only civilized place and we're going to your palace, right?" I shrink back a little, scared now.

He seems to realize what he did as he got on his knees, kind of like he was proposing. Creepy and Awkward.

"I am so sorry Miss Alice. Please forgive this humble servant of yours who forgot that you do not come from this world, but from a far better one full of amazing creatures such as yourself."

Well I wouldn't go that far. I ccan't even remember what my world was like at the moment.

Wallie got back up on his feet.

"You see Alice, Octova is a place ruled by the Red King Kyle. He's ruthless to the people there. No one cares for that Bastard at all. He takes whatever he wants when ever he wants. But you see, Alice, we can't go there If he found out your the Alice, why he would kill you on the spot. Unthinkable I say. That's why the Hatters broke off from Octova and live beyond that moutain. Oh but you'll love it there! The palace walls are huge! nothing can break through them and the flowers and people and..." He kept going on.

Ok, I know I've said it once, but man can he talk! 


	5. Chapter 5 Corona

"Oh my god Wallie, are we even close to being there yet?" I groaned from behind him.

He looked back and me with the stupidest grin I've ever seen.

"Almost Alice. Infact once we get over this hill we'll be anout 12.5 steps away from the forest that surounds Hatter Palace, so just wait my dear."

Ugh. Doesn't this guy realize that I'm human and I get tired very easily?No, probably not. That thick, deep red hair probably keeps alot of things out of his mind.

Now that I noticed it his his hair, I start looking at the rest of him. He looks to be 24 and his heights about 6ft '4. His walk is very noble, when he's not acting like an idiot and skipping ofcourse. I blink as I realize that when not talking he's completely different. He's more... oh what's the word? Noble! Thats right! He's somewhat very noble looking. His green eyes though are quiet enchanting. Great, now I feel a if I'm checking out Wallie.

"Oh and just to let you know, Alice that mutts are not permitted in the Hatter Palace."

"What?! Why?!" I ask in alarm. Wallie takes his right pinkie finger and sticks it in his ear. Ewwwww, now that's gross as hell.

I look back down at the pup in my arms, who just happens to be looking at me very sadly.

"Then I'm not coming." I saying looks up in surprise and takes his pinkie out of his ear, making a popping sound.

"B-b-but Miss Alice! Where will you go!? What will you eat?! Miss Alice please reconsider!" He yells frantically at me, his arms waving every which way.

I turn back to him and set my face into a determined stare.

"Either the dog gets to come with inside too, or I'm not coming at all."

He looks like he's having trouble with this but finally agree's.

"Fine."He says with a sigh.

I breath out a breath of relief, glad the pup could come. Suddenly a thought oocured to me. I hadn't named this dog yet have I?

"Hey Hatter, the dogs name is Corona." I announce, pointing to the pup.

"Corona? Why in the Land would you name it Corona when it's a...nevermind! Keep that name its lovely!" After Wallie said this he began snickering behind his back. I raised my eyebrow at him and looked at Corona. She had a sad, defeated look on her I do something wrong? 


	6. Chapter 6 Serial rapist hatter

"Alice~! We're here! We're here! Aren't you excited?" Wallie whispers to my literally I mean he comes straight up to my face to say it. Geez, what a werid guy.

"No Wallie, I'm not. I'm tired and hungry and cold. The sooner we get there the sooner I can put clothes on, take a bath, and go to bed." I tell him with a dead-panned experssion. Aww he kinda looks a little hurt.

I do. Not. Care.

Wallie is an idoit. Please let that go down on at this moment he is pointing, and I mean literally pointing, toward a giant thicket of trees saying that that's Hatter Palace. I turn my head and Glare straight at that straight head of red hair. What and idoit!

"Wallie, that is not a palace. That is a clump of tree's your small, little, inferior brain has deemed as what you call Hatter Palace. And now I'm going back to the Giant mountain city you call Octova. Bye-Bye."

As I start to walk away with Corona Wallie starts shouting and takes me by the arm and starts pulling me toward the trees.

"No no no, Alice! You see the trees are just a camoflague wall. Hatter Palace is just behind them! You'll see once we get there." He shouts, determination deep in his voice.

Suddenly it clicks. His strong will to get me away from the big city and into the forest. The way he keeps trying to get me behind the trees. I sink down to my knees and break down crying. Wallie's eyes turn big as he looks at me.

"A-Alice? Is something the matter? I didn't pull to hard on your arm, right?" He asks.

"Your a serial killer!That's why I'm crying! Oh god I knew it. I just knew it! Everything about you screams " little girl I'm gonna rape you in the magical forest" crap! Out of all the ways I've never thought I'd end up like this! But I guess it all makes sense." I sink into a ball and curl up, sniffling all the while.

"*sigh* I guess it was good I was perpared for this as well." Wallie mutters as he lifts me in his arms and starts to carry me. Shortly after being picked up I fall asleep, seeing as I'm tired and all.

Several minutes, like about 30, I awake to wallie shaking 's smiling very happily. Man, even in my drowsy state, he's still a , just to make sure I'm really awake, I slap Wallie in the face. For good measure of course. He looks' kind of stunned. Corona, who I now realize is in my lap, starts doing a doggie snicker. Hehehe, isn't she a good girl?

"What was that for?" Wallie ask's.

" For being a serial killer slash rapist. You deserved it anyway." I reply calmly, ifar more interested in my feet than him.

"Well, Miss Alice, we're here." He states and points upward.

"It's Lily! and we're where...?" Oh my god. It was huge. It was glamorous... and was surrounded by hats?! 


End file.
